Patch Notes 7.3.18
=General Changes and Bugfixes= General *Fixed several issues that were causing crashes. *Fixed an issue where the match would sometimes end prematurely even when there are Counselors still alive on the map. *Fixed an issue that caused players to load into a match with a different character than the one that was chosen. Jason *Fixed an issue that caused counselors to shake uncontrollably during Jason’s grab kills. *Fixed an issue that caused the Top Popper kill to sometimes behave erratically near solid objects. Counselors *No more giant weapons *Counselors can no longer cancel out of the sweater stun animation by using an emote. *Fixed an issue that caused counselors to continue the repair animation even after death. *Fixed a bug that caused counselors to temporarily lose parts of their model when entering a hiding spot and stepping on a bear trap at the same time. *Fixed a visual bug that occurred when a counselor stunned Jason at the same time that they are grabbed. *Fixed an issue that occurred when a counselor holds their breath at the same time that they are exiting out from under a bed. Vehicles *Fixed several issues that allowed players to get on top of a moving car without dying to the kill volume. *Fixed an issue that caused players to sometimes become stuck inside the vehicle after repairing *Made adjustments to the collision volume that exists on top of boats. Maps: General *Addressed several counselor exploit locations on various maps. *Fixed an issue that was causing Counselors to die if they escaped via the car in Higgins Haven, Crystal Lake, or Packanack. *Fixed an issue that caused drawers to sometimes close after they have been opened. *Addressed an issue that allowed players to leave the boundaries of the map through the police exit. *Fixed an issue that caused an inconsistent number of Medical Sprays to spawn in Packanack Small, Higgins Haven Small, and Crystal Lake Small. *Added an additional countermeasure to the firepits to prevent players from dropping repair parts into them. Higgins Haven *Fixed a crash that would occur when breaking one of the doors in Higgins Haven. Jarvis House *Added a car blocking volume underneath the Jarvis House. Pinehurst *Fixed a bug that allowed players to walk through one of the walls in the Halfway House. *Fixed a bug that allowed players to walk on water in some areas of the map. *Fixed some texture issues that were occurring in some areas of the map. Single Player Challenges *Fixed an issue that caused Pamela’s VO to play twice after certain special cinematic kills. *Added a collision volume to the upstairs bedroom in Power Struggle and Stargazing to prevent players from dropping the bots into a location that the bots are unable to escape from. *Fixed an issue on Lights Out that sometimes prevented A.J. and Kenny from escaping. Offline Bots *Bots will now correctly fix broken power generators. *Bots will no longer turn on their flashlights while in a hiding spot. UI *Fixed an issue where Jason was not in the correct spot on the scoreboard. Category:Patch Notes